


Resume

by nonbinarysokka (avatarkadaj)



Series: 21 Jump Street Gives Me Too Many Feelings [1]
Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: 21 jump street gives me too many feelings, Other, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, not that explicit but still uncomfy with underage ppl reading it, personal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 15:10:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4750892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avatarkadaj/pseuds/nonbinarysokka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>word vomit after a rewatch; but life isn't a movie, I don't get too restart and resume</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resume

I’m sitting in your sweatshirt

Just like old times and

It feels like it used to

I know it shouldn’t

I should stop

But I can’t, I can’t

Not even if I wanted to

Because I’m sitting here now

Staring at your lips and wondering

Is it obvious that I wonder

If your lips feel the same

And what your piercings taste like

And I wonder

If we could finish what we started years ago

With your hands down my pants

And mine up your shirt

But I won’t say anything

Not now, not ever

**Author's Note:**

> I'm literally incapable of anything profound this is just word vomit and really personal because I have this bizarre need to post personal things on the internet


End file.
